


Running Home to You

by huangs



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Ex Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangs/pseuds/huangs
Summary: “Home is that person who through it all never gave up on you.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 17





	Running Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeno, home is not a place. 
> 
> It’s Renjun, the other half of his soul. 
> 
> Renjun is his childhood bestfriend. The person who surely knew him best and certainly the only person he considered his ‘home’ after his parents left him. 
> 
> But Renjun, likewise _was_ his lover.

It’s 3:00 AM in the morning.

Renjun was about to sleep when unfortunately someone kept on ringing his doorbell. Suspending his first good slumber of the week after working for almost 6 days straight.

“fuck! It’s 3:00 AM devil’s hour so who the in their right mind decided to visit me now? a devil? satan himself? God? Wait, I doubt that.”

“is this because of all my pranks on Donghyuck? Jaemin perhaps? Did he finally consider hiring an assassin to eliminate me?” 

Renjun asking himself the ridiculous questions running in his head at the moment. 

“ goodness, whoever you are have mercy on me please! I haven’t slept for the past 144 hours of my life!”

Renjun whined while he covers his head with his pillow and hides under his comforter. 

the person out there or perhaps a supernatural entity seems to enjoy ringing his doorbell so much. Even though Renjun was scared to death, with all his might plus his desire to get at least 5 hours straight of sleep tonight, he went down to check on it.

“I swear to god if this is Jaemin I’m burning all his Ariana Grande collection,” Renjun mumbled to himself as he slowly move closer to open the door. 

Luckily it wasn’t a devil. Not even his oh so kind and loving bestfriend, note the sarcasm, Jaemin.

Instead, standing outside of Renjun’s home is a drunk Lee Jeno, soaking wet under the pouring rain.

“...njun”, Jeno called out softly.

“Jen, what happened to you?” he asked worriedly.

Jeno didn’t reply and just stared blankly on the floor.

“C....can I crash at your house tonight?” he said without tearing his gaze on the ground.

“Of course! come in come in you know you’re always welcome here Jen.”

He let Jeno in. Slowly closing his front door as to not scare his neighbors. Not that he actually cares if they file a complaint.

“wait, shit! Look, I’m so sorry Jun for coming unannounced. I-... I’ll just borrow one of your towels to dry off and I promise to leave once the rain dies down”, Jeno whispered.

Probably too shy to casually speak with Renjun after realizing what he just did:

1\. Crashing at Renjun’s house  
2\. unannounced  
3\. at 3AM in the morning  
4\. feeling like he asked too much from him in a span of 5 minutes

Renjun noticed how cold Jeno must’ve been knowing that he left him outside ringing his doorbell for approximately 10 minutes.

“I think you should get changed first. I don’t want you getting sick Jeno. Not on my watch”.

Jeno just nodded in reply.

\----------------- 🛏 -------------------

Renjun led Jeno to his room so he can use his tub and heater in the main bathroom. Hoping it will help him beat the cold. Well, he also didn’t want Jeno to suffer in his stuffy comfort room on the first floor of his house. A small room consisting of a toilet and a sink.

“Do you perhaps need my help?” Renjun asked seeing how it might take forever for Jeno to wash up if he leaves him there alone.

“Yes, please.”

Renjun turned his back to give jeno some privacy as he gets out of his soaking clothes. 

Jeno’s now left with his green ‘santa’ printed boxers on. As much as Renjun wanted to tease Jeno, he decided not to, perhaps tomorrow.

Jeno absent-mindedly dipped in the tub almost slipping because of it. 

Renjun was about to scold Jeno but realized this boy probably needs a break from some lecturing, but just for tonight.

\----------------- 🛁 -------------------

“are you okay with mixed berries?”

Jeno stared at him obviously confused with what he said.

“I meant the shampoo! You might prefer something maybe minty? cool?” 

“Ah, no. I’m okay with anything.”

Typical Jeno. being too nice for his own good again. Renjun mumbled to himself.

Renjun sat at the edge of the tub while applying a small amount of the mixed berries shampoo on Jeno’s head. Using the fingertips of both hands to apply light to medium pressure on his scalp.

  


Jeno seemed too tensed the moment he showed up at his front door. Renjun hoped the massage would at least help Jeno relax.

\----------------- 🚪-------------------

He left jeno again for a moment to let him get dressed.

\----------------- 🛌 -------------------

earlier he was trying to dry Jeno’s hair in the bathroom and despite the little height difference he still struggled. Jeno was even slouching but his 177 cm height definitely did not help the 170 cm tall Renjun. He whined that his short arms will hurt a lot if they don't change their position now.

Renjun knew he sounded dramatic, exaggerating things as always. He knew it may cause Jeno to feel bad, well he hoped not though.

He just wants Jeno to feel more comfortable. Maybe by resting somewhere or to simply sit comfortably. 

So he asked Jeno to settle on his bed as he once again attempt to dry his hair off and make him feel more relaxed.

“So, what happened Jen?” Renjun asked attempting to know what transpired.

Renjun used his yellow towel to dry off Jeno’s hair. He knew how Jeno likes the soft texture of this cloth too. It was his favorite.

Jeno once again decided to ignore his question. 

“No rush though! I mean you can take your time just tell me when you’re ready.”

Jeno stood up causing Renjun to stop. 

  


he turned to him and looked straight into Renjun’s eyes.

His eyes were almost filled with tears; but Jeno still tried his best to look brave, to look strong in front of him.

but he can’t. He just can’t. Not with Renjun. He knew there’s nothing he can hide from him.

Jeno moved closer to him. Resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder. 

He still didn’t want him to see.

Renjun tried his best to comfort Jeno even though he has zero idea what actually happened to him.

He stroked his hair and kissed his temple, while Jeno’s tears began to course through his cheeks.

Holding Jeno’s right hand, he lightly stroked it with his thumb to calm him down. 

  


“It’s okay Jen, it’s okay. I’m right here, don’t worry, I got you.”

  


“I’m still here for you Jen, always.”

\------------------📱-------------------

?¿ : hey junnie! 😘

RJ: well good morning to you too fuhh😒

?¿: is Jeno at your place right now?

?¿ : I’m not trying to freak you out!

RJ: ???

?¿: it’s just that he didn’t drop by last night you know for some friday night movie marathon like we usually do.

?¿: I’m just worried about him. And I thought maybe he might come over to your place....

?¿: like he usually does when something’s up.

RJ: why?

RJ: what happened between you two?

?¿: hmm nothing to worry about Junnie!

?¿: just a little misunderstanding i guess??

RJ: okay.

?¿: but we’re good! pinky promise!

RJ: no need to worry. 

RJ: he’s here.

?¿: oh thank god! 

?¿: I’ll drop by later to pick him up! 

?¿: sorry for the trouble:(

RJ: I think you should give Jeno some space first.

?¿: oh?

?¿: right, anyway thanks _Renjun!_

[ seen 3:45 AM ]

RJ: _no problem, Hyuck._

**Author's Note:**

> 🍋: merry christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. 
> 
> *clarification: no cheating/third party happened!
> 
> incase you want to ask me something about this fic:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/huangs_) [twt](https://twitter.com/huangs_?s=21)


End file.
